The new world
by Hanazawa Rui
Summary: Not satisfied with the manga ending of Deathnote? Ever wondered how the story would continue if Light lived on as a Shinigami and continued his revenge through his own daughter? Read on, the story is just about to begin...
1. Kira is God

Deathnote: The new world

Deathnote: The new world

NOTE: I've changed the years sequence in this story for my convenience. I do not own death note in any way and the standard characters (Light, Ryuk, Matsuda, Near, Aizawa) are not created by me.

CHAPTER 1: Kira is God

11: 15 PM OCTBER 2008

A blood covered trail is left as Light escapes to the top floor of the Tokamiya building.

The Japanese police were doggedly pursuing Kira.

"Light, we know you're in there!! Open up! You're surrounded!" called out Matsuda as he was trying to break down the shut door.

Light observes his surroundings- the barren flooring, the single water tank and the glistening Tokyo night-lights reminding him that there was no escape.

"Haha! The time's come, Light," said the amused Ryuk as he reaches for his Death note ready to do as promised.

BANG! The door fell open: The only thing keeping Light safe from certain death had failed him too like many of his useless followers.

"There's no way out, Light."

"Surrender yourself, Light," said Near confidently.

"I am Kira."

"You have no chance, Kira. That murder weapon you call the death note is no longer in your possession. You have no power over anyone anymore," calmly proclaimed Near. He had won. He knew it.

Light remains still as the night grows darker.

"I am Justice."

"Again, Light, it's over. PLEASE. Surrender. It's over…" cried Matsuda.

Light steps backward and feels the cool steel edge of the building.

"I AM GOD."

Light then swiftly jumps off the building into his fate. With arms- stretched out wide, fearlessly falling to his death, becoming a shadow among the city lights, Light closes his eyes with a smirk on his lips and murmurs:

"See you later, Ryuk."

11:30 PM, Tokyo, Japan, Light Yagami proclaimed dead.

11:45 PM, Tokyo, Japan, Crime scene cleared by Japanese Police and SPK

12:00MN, Tokyo, Japan, KIRA CASE OFFICIALLY CLOSED.


	2. Death's Child

CHAPTER 2: Death's child

CHAPTER 2: Death's child

3:00 PM APRIL 2012

"Hey, Check out the girl over there! She's kinda hot. Wait- isn't she Misa Misa?" said the eager teenage boy holding his skateboard.

"OMG- you're right. Heard she retired. I can see why," says his sister while pointing to the cute, brown haired beauty standing beside Misa.

Tokyo National Park Center was the best park for strolling lovers, studying students and watchful mothers. Misa Amane walked along side her 4-year-old daughter, Hikari towards the crowded playground full of energetic children.

"Mom, Mom, can I play over there?"

"Sure, sweetheart," said Misa while watching her daughter instantly running towards the swings.

Finally, alone with her thoughts, Misa instinctively recalled her first date with Light here in this park and how they could never relive it. Light had passed away by sacrificing himself in his line of duty.

"Light… I miss you. If I could only see you once more," thought Misa regretfully.

Occupied in her thoughts, Misa failed to notice that her daughter had transferred to a spot beside the benches.

"Hikari, Where are you? HIkari-- oh, there you are," said Misa approaching her daughter who was sitting down on the grass oblivious of her surroundings.

"Hey honey, what're you doing?"

"Writing."

"Writing what baby?"

"Your name."

"Huh? My—how told you to write that?"

"Daddy."

"Daddy?" said Misa as she picks up her daughter's notebook. Suddenly millions of memories start flooding back to her- meeting light using the eyes, becoming the second kira, helping light kill criminals, and having Hikari with Light. Overwhelmed, she fell down on the benches near her daughter.

Misa, exhausted, slowly raises her head, looks up and smiles at a young man beneath the Sakura tree.

"Lighhht…………" says Misa as her eyelids close for the last time.

Hikari, unaware of what had just happened, stares in awe at the beautiful, dark cloaked young man holding an apple before her.

The man her mother called Light took another bite of his apple and approached her.

"Mommy is going to be sleeping for a long time, Hikari."

"I know."

"But don't worry. You have daddy now," said Light as his large black wings seemed to cover the sunlight. He then bent down and gently embraced his daughter as he once did Misa. She gazed at him as he whispered something in her ear:

"Hey Hikari, did you know that shinigamis like apples?"


	3. Reborn

CHAPTER 3: Reborn

CHAPTER 3: Reborn

6:00 PM JANUARY 2021 TOKYO

NEWS FLASH: MURDER RATINGS HAVE INCREASED IN THE PAST THREE YEARS. WE WOULD LIKE TO ADVISE EVERYONE TO KEEP YOUR HOMES LOCKED AND TO BE CAUTIOUS ALWAYS.

Many people had different opinions over the new killing occurrences in Japan.

"I'm telling you, He's back!! Kira's back!" said an overjoyed female high school student after hearing the news.

"Quiet, child!! Don't let people hear you! What did I teach you?! This must just be some new plot of the government to keep the people more obedient!" retorted the student's mother.

"Yes, I told you, Kira was just resting," proclaimed a successful businessman as he read the newspaper.

"I can't believe it, Yuu. Kira's gone. This has nothing to do with your forgotten savior, " reminded his girlfriend who was clinging to her gleeful lover.

"NO. It has to be Kira. Only Kira could bring down those cruel murders, Maki."

"Well, OK, whatever. All I can say is, Japan's becoming a dangerous place," said Maki with a worried look on her face.

Tokyo, despite the numerous killings, continued to bustle with people more concerned with their hectic occupations instead of their own welfares.

"Man, it's crazy. Have you heard the Kira's back talk? I mean.. It's all over. What's done is done.," said the hardworking lieutenant Matsuda to his colleague and equal in rank, Aizawa.

"I know. Now that Kira's gone and isn't doing the killings, they wish he were. Personally, I'm glad it's over and it's all just talk now."

"Haha! I know. Anyway, did you hear from L what he wanted from us?" asked Matsuda as they entered the Kitamiya Hotel- their head quarters.

"No, does he ever tell us ahead of time?" remarked Aizawa as they exited the elevator and approached room 301 that acted as their second home for the past 9 years.

"True. True. Sorry. Haha!" said Matsuda as he opened the door and faced a computer with the L sign on it, "Hey L! Got anything good for us today? What's up in the world of crime?"

"He's back."


	4. The return

CHAPTER 4: The Return

CHAPTER 4: The Return

The shinigami realm- practically barren, nearly desolate, and full of gambling predators, He was sure he could not live that way. His existence had a greater purpose and a deeper meaning. He had to return at all costs.

"It's time," called out Ryuk who was standing by the only source of light in the area.

"Hey, Ryuk, where are you and the new comer heading?" asked Delliddublly who was lazily munching on a rotten apple while leaning on his skeleton couch.

"Where else? To the human world- where the fun starts," responded Ryuk ecstatic to be away from the mundane lifestyle of his comrades.

"Light," said Ryuk to the black winged, human-like shinigami beside him, "you ready?"

"You don't have to remind me, Ryuk," replied Light, "This is what I've been waiting for. "

"Haha! Let's go then. I hope she has an apple ready for me!" said Ryuk.

Light, impatient as always, ignored his comment and bent forward and stretched his long, ominous wings. Together with Ryuk, they flew toward the Human World.

"Those two go down too much," sighed Deliddublly, "Don't you agree, Zerhogie?"

Zerhogie, while licking his fingers, replied, "No, I think humans are tasty."

Tokyo University entrance song starts playing

"Welcome admirable educators, respected parents and new students to Tokyo University. This year is an important time for all To-oh students for there have been several important changes. This year is full of different surprises that I hope the new students will create into wonderful opportunities for themselves. So, to welcome all incoming freshmen, I'd like to call upon our new yet honorable dean, Ms. Suki Mitasami."

"Thank you, Mr. Akira for that wonderful introduction. Students of Class 2024, Congratulations and welcome to new beginnings, new hopes and new dreams here at Tokyo University. It is our, the faculty and staff's, pleasure to greet you all on this memorable day. After this ceremony, we set you all off into the real world- into your futures. Live your dreams and fight for your passions. Now, students of class 2024, I have the honor of calling two of the most brilliant young minds of the future to recite their welcome pieces. I am proud to say that this is only the second time in To-oh history. May I now call on the two freshmen representatives, Hikari Kataoka and Rui Hanazawa.

Murmurs ensue after the announcement as millions of eyes start searching for the faces of the two representatives.

A beautiful, raven-haired female stands among the eager crowd. She slowly yet gracefully walks towards the platform. She smiles sweetly as she passes by the dean.

"Wow, is that her?" asked a surprised male student. "She's gorgeous and so proper looking," replied the freshman beside him.

"I always thought that she would be the nerdy and serious type," whispered another student in the crowd.

"Yea, but look at her other representative, he's something else!"

Rui Hanazawa, unlike his supposed female counterpart, unkempt and groggy looking, stood abruptly and sped towards the stage. His appearance was unsuited for a entrance ceremony- large headphones on his shoulders, an unbuttoned shirt with his tie hanging from his neck, maong jeans with a pair of red chucks. No one could call him a bonifide to-oh student for he looked like a no good bum as he stood next to the charming Hikari.

The minute Rui stood beside Hikari, she began her speech.

"Freshmen of Tokyo University, It is my greatest pleasure to welcome you all.

College is a wondrous milestone in a human's life. For us, it is an important stage to reach and fulfill our goals… "

As Hikari recited her speech, Rui could not concentrate on the content of the words she was saying but on something else…

"College is very much like life. We will encounter numerous adventures and experiences that will allow us to grown into better citizens. We enter college to practice for the real world where much evil is occurring right now. Our teachers, our studies, our fellow students are but tools to help us attain our own goals- our own justices…"

… On the manner she was delivering her speech. It has such an intensity that Rui had never seen before.

"Let us gain our own justices. Let us bring justice into our lives. For all this to be possible, we must never stray from our goals. We must be firm. We must be true. We must seek to be right."

… Maybe she intrigued him…

"Let justice prevail. Fellow freshmen, let us fight for real justice. Thank you."

Roars of clapping mixed with confused faces filled the auditorium. Many did not understand the entirety of the young woman's speech except for one who stood far behind the audience. It did not matter, she thought, as long as he knew that she was ready.

After minutes of continuous applause, silence followed. All waited for the young man to begin his piece but he did not budge.

Confused, Hikari nudged her companion, "hey, it's your turn."

Still no response from the boy said to be equally as intelligent as she.

""Uhm, It's your turn," called out Hikari a little bit louder than the first time.

Rui Hanazawa did not move.

Embarrassed for the patient crowd, Hikari pinched Rui's arm, "Wake up, sleepy!"

"OH," said Rui at last and began his speech.

"Ladies and Gentleman, good morning. Fellow students, welcome to Tokyo university. It is a big day for all of us…"

Hikari stared at the boy beside her who seemed oblivious to everything around him.

"What a weirdo," she thought, "I can't believe we got the same score. He doesn't look smart."

"We've all worked so hard and finally, we're here. I'm sure we've all experienced many hardships and failures along the way but college is a beginning. It is a chance to work harder and become number 1."

"Hmph… Look at him, ruining my important day. He may be good looking but—he can barely even dress himself," complained Hikari to herself.

"It is time for us to strive for something greater here at To-oh and that greatness is perfection. Dedication and perseverance are essential to achieve this greatness but I believe that we can all do it."

Hikari wondered what bothered her about Rui. She felt that something was obviously out of the ordinary with him but she couldn't point it out. All she knew was that he was different.

"Freshmen, are you ready to become number 1?"

… All she knew was that she had to get to know him more…

"Because, I am. Thank you, everyone."

The crowd once again applauded the two who stood before them yet still amazed at how different and unusual the two freshmen representative were.

"Thank you, freshmen representatives, HIkari-san and Rui-san," announced Ms. Suki, "now may I ask all freshmen to please raise and sing the To-oh entrance song."

As melodious voices filled the auditorium, many mothers began to sob out of joy for the occasion. Sayu Kataoka was no exception. She adopted Hikari 11 years ago when Hikari's mother, Misa Amane passed away from a heart attack. As shocking as it may seem, the doctors said that Misa died a relatively peaceful death. Sayu, out of love for her older brother light, took Hikari in as her daughter at the age of 4.

Sayu was overjoyed and could not stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks. She had raised HIkari and loved her as her own daughter. Mr. Kataoka hugged his wife to calm her down. "She's doing great, honey. You did great honey. Congratulations," whispered Katsu Kataoka into his wife's ears after kissing her forehead.

Standing proudly, Hikari saw her adoptive mother crying and waving towards her. She took a deep breath then beamed forward.

Sayu, touched by this gesture, broke down even more. However, Sayu did not know that the appreciative smile she saw was not for her but Light, Hikari's father.

Ryuk grinned as he watched the whole touching scenario take place. "That's some girl you got."

Light, hidden from everyone's view but HIkari's, nodded in reply.

That simple nod of approval meant the world to Hikari. She had been waiting for it since she had finished training. Her mission was about to begin.

The Tokyo University's 63rd entrance ceremony ended. All the students rushed to their families to be congratulated. Hikari, like all the others, walked toward her foster family.

"Say- Mom, I'm done," smiled Hikari at Sayu still not used to calling her mother after all these years.

"Yes, dear. You were beautiful. Congratulations," replied Sayu to her daughter as she hugged her.

"Congratulations too, kiddo. You've worked hard," said Katsu as he patted Hikari's head.

"Haha! Thanks you two. So, where are we heading for dinner?" asked Hikari as the three of them strolled towards the To-oh exit.

"Anywhere you want, baby. It's your day! We can go to your favorite, Shinjumo or maybe that new one, kamikaki. Take your pick, Hikari," said Sayu blissfully.

Hikari knew days like these were going to be rare in the future and she decided that she'd like to enjoy this temporary happy family lifestyle at least one more time.

"Let's go with kamikaki," said Hikari as she suddenly saw Rui Hanazawa standing by the To-oh exit obviously waiting for her, Uhm, mom, I'll just be a second, okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, dear," answered Sayu as she saw the other freshman representative, "Take your time, sweetie. We'll see you at home at 6. Okay?"

"Ok. Thanks mom," quickly replies Sayu as she kisses Sayu then heads over to Rui.

Rui sees Hikari heading towards him directly and immediately pulls a smile over his face, "Hey, Kataoka-san."

".Hanazawa-san," replied Hikari sounding a bit amused and intrigued.

"Nice to see you, freshman representative," answered Rui mockingly.

"Nice to see you finally awake," responded Hikari wondering what game Rui Hanazawa was trying to play.

"Ha Ha! So, see you first day of class," replied Rui without a counter to her remark.

"Oh, Definitely."

"Later then, Hikari Kataoka," said Rui.

Hikari watched as Rui Hanazawa walked towards the bus station while pulling out an apple from his pocket.

Hikari waited till everyone around her was out of hearing, "Clear."

Light and Ryuk immediately made themselves visible to the young girl.

"Aaww! He had an apple!" remarked Ryuk obviously bored from playing the silent game.

"Hi Ryuk. Don't worry. I prepared a whole basket at home. Just wait a bit longer, okay?" answered Hikari with a smile on her face.

"Yummmmm….."

"Hikari, be on your guard with that boy. He seems suspicious," were the first words that Light Yagami spoke to his daughter that day.

"Yes, dad. I know," she compiled. She always did.


End file.
